


You're So Mean [About Yourself]

by magequisition



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Body Image, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Kissing, M/M, exercise, fuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magequisition/pseuds/magequisition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's not feeling so confident about the way he looks, and Misha can't believe it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're So Mean [About Yourself]

**Author's Note:**

> Title adapted from the lyrics of Pink's song "Fuckin' Perfect"  
> Inspired by a post I saw awhile back on tumblr, where I read that evidently Jensen felt he had to work out more to "get ready" for his shirtless scene in "The Slice Girls". Which IMO is insane.

Jensen stood in front of the full-length mirror in his trailer and shucked off his shirt, which was sweaty after the run he'd taken once he was done for the day. Tossing it towards his bag in the corner, he turned back towards the mirror before leaning over towards the small end table next to it and picking up his call sheet to see when he was due on set the next day, hoping he'd have time for an extra gym trip before he was due on set. He dropped it with a frustrated groan when he discovered his 6:45 am call time. As he stared irritatedly at his reflection in the mirror, there was a knock at the door.

            "Yeah, come on in," he called out. There were only a handful of people left on set, and fewer still that were likely to come by his trailer, so he was fairly sure he knew who it was. The door opened and then closed. Jensen didn't look towards the door, but a moment later he felt hands slide around his waist.

            "Hey, Mish," he said. Misha wasn't actually filming at the moment, but he was on and off set the past few days since Castiel would be coming back in a few episodes.

            "I saw your car was still here. At this hour, that doesn't usually mean good things. What's wrong?" Misha asked. Jensen sighed. Misha did like to cut right to the truth.

            "Went for a run once I was finished for the day," Jensen said, avoiding the question. Misha slid his hands back to Jensen's hips and turned him towards himself, looking at him with one eyebrow raised.

            "Uh huh. And what's wrong?" Misha asked again. Jensen rolled his eyes.

            "Just…feeling a little self conscious," he said, pulling back from Misha and walking over to drop his body heavily down onto the couch. "I've got that episode coming up, with the Amazon chicks? There's that sex scene and I just feel like I should hit the gym a little extra leading up to the episode. I'm not really feeling it right now." Jensen's eyes scanned the small trailer, clearly trying to look anywhere but at Misha. He hated admitting his insecurities. Misha stood stock still for a minute, mouth gaping open in shock before he gained the presence of mind to walk over to the couch and sit beside Jensen.

            "So, are you out of your fucking mind?" Misha asked casually.

            "Excuse me?" Jensen asked, head snapping around to look at Misha. Misha looked directly back at him, aiming his best bitchface Jensen's way.

            "Jen, when we do cons, you've routinely got girls and women from about age thirteen to age, oh, I don't know, eighty or so throwing themselves at you. You're fucking gorgeous." He leaned over and kissed Jensen's shoulder. Jensen rolled his eyes.

            "Yeah, a bunch of hormonal teenagers and sex-deprived moms. That does a lot of good for my ego, Mish. They'd take anyone, probably." Misha rolled his eyes. Jensen could be really obstinate when he got into these moods.

            "No, Jensen, they want in your pants. Yours. Well, and maybe mine. Because really, who wouldn't?" Misha grinned as Jensen started to shake his head.

            "You're insane, you know that, right? Certifiable." Jensen said.

            "It's been mentioned," Misha said cheerfully. "But I'm also right. God, Jensen," he said, his voice becoming more serious as he wrapped an arm over Jensen's shoulders and tugged him closer. "I wish you could see yourself the way other people do. The way I do, for fuck's sake." He brought his other hand across his body and began to trace light patterns over Jensen's stomach. Jensen batted at his hand half-heartedly, and Misha caught Jensen's hand in his own, twining their fingers together.

            "Believe me or don't, Jensen," Misha said softly, his lips close to Jensen's ear. "I'll go running with you or whatever if you want me to. Or I can leave you alone. But I'm not going to stop reminding you how fucking attractive you are." He kissed the upper curve of Jensen's ear softly and smiled when he felt Jensen lean in towards him. Bringing their entwined hands up, he used them to nudge at Jensen's cheek, turning his face to the side and leaning forwards to capture the other man's lips with his own.


End file.
